


Dreamy

by Quibby



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Other, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibby/pseuds/Quibby
Summary: Noctis wakes up from a particular type of dream and can't go back to sleep like this. What follows is pure self indulgence on my part. :)





	Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut pls be nice.

Hh h ok here we goooo. first ever smut o bo Y

 

 

Self insert thing with prince Noctis yes please.

 

You were laying in bed, next to Noctis, ever since getting together with him you kept getting surprised on all the luxury he had accessible to him. Even his bed was the softest you've ever seen. Not that the prince of Lucius would have it any different than this.

You rolled over to look at the prince, he was sleeping soundly, he looked quite cute like this actually. You yawned, realizing that it was probably late and you should sleep too. You turned around again and settled down to drift off to sleep, right before you drifted off you could feel Noctis move over to you and hold you,all you did was sigh with content.

 

A few hours later.

Noctis woke up abruptly. He was laying on his back and panting quite a bit. “aw fuck...” he muttered to himself. He looked quite frustrated with waking up from his sleep, and more importantly his dream. 

His boxers suddenly seemed uncomfortably tight.  
He looked over at you and smiled. You were sound asleep wearing only a t-shirt and panties, as was your normal sleeping attire.  
Feeling hot and frustrated he moved over to you again and wrapped his arms around you. The prince moved his whole body against you, he slowly started to grind up against you. He placed some kisses onto your neck and shoulder.

You moved a bit and woke up, you noticed Noctis grinding against you and giving you kisses. Your face instantly turning red.

 

“Noct? W-wha-" you said half shocked, half sleepy

He shushed you and looked up at you with hungry eyes.  
“Y/N… please I need you.” he pleaded.

 

Oh.  
You looked down at the prince. He was looking up at you with pleading eyes that almost seemed to glow faintly in the dark.

“Alright ..Your majesty.”  
As soon and you said that Noctis moved down to your thighs and removed your panties. You gasped in surprise at the prince’s sudden movement causing him to look up briefly. You nodded to let him know everything was alright, he bit his lower lip and got to work.

You let out a moan and threw your head back as he got to work, licking at your folds. You bucked up in response as he sucked on your clit, making you see stars for a brief moment because of the sudden jolt. Noctis held you down firmly.

You breathed heavily. “A-ah.. Noct! Gonna-”  
He stopped and shushed you.  
You whined in protest as he moved his face away from you, licking his lips as he looked down at you.

“I know something you'll enjoy even more, Y/N.” Noctis said with a smirk.  
He pulled down his boxers, his dick at full attention.  
He grabbed your hips and pulled you closer lining up his cock with your entrance, he leaned over you giving you small bites along your collarbone and neck making you whimper.

“Please Noct stop teasing me..” you pleaded

Noctis bit down hard. As he suddenly thrust into you with a grunt.  
“That's Majesty to you, Y/N.”

He took a moment to let you adjust but you soon started to move your hips against him. Noctis started to pull out and thrust back into you at a steady rhythm.  
You wrapped your legs around him loosely, you were making all kinds of lewd noises. Noctis let out a growl and picked you up to move up so you were sitting up against you as he thrust into you harder leaving little bite marks on your skin every now and then.

“Who do you belong to?” Noctis asked you.

“T-to you, your m- ah! Majesty.” was your reply, trying to form a sentence.

The prince smiled “Good.”  
His pace started getting desperate, he was getting close too. Noctis closed his eyes as he started to mumble your name,  
“Y/N, Y/N...oh gods.”

You were so close, he hit the spot that made you see sparks in your vision and you finally fell over the edge. Calling out his name as you came, trembling from the sensation. 

This only spurred Noctis on. He bit down on your skin again and growled as he came as well. Making you feel his warmth inside you.  
He pulled out and collapsed next to you, breathing heavily.

“So much better than a dream.” he said with a smile on his face.


End file.
